


Decoherence

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Physics (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin, spin, spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decoherence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinesofinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinesofinsanity/gifts).



Space is cold, but she does not feel the cold. She cannot measure, cannot detect, cannot sense. Space is big, but she has no concept of the huge vacuum around her. In the gap between galaxies, one tiny electron dances alone, flung free aeons ago from her home atom.

Space is merely distance between her and her electron twin.

A motion takes her, bright and sudden, like a sun blooming into flamed life. She shivers, and she flips, and she spins in the other direction.

Her sister moved, and she felt it! Could electrons laugh for joy, she would sparkle.


End file.
